With a wireless communication network using Internet Protocol (IP) groups (hereinafter abbreviated as a “wireless IP network” when appropriate), a so-called mobile IP is provided in order to increase the mobility of wireless communication apparatuses (for example, Non-Patent Document 1).
Mobile IP uses a care-of address dynamically assigned to a wireless communication apparatus according to the location thereof.
Non-Patent Document 1: C. Perkins, “IP Mobility Support (RFC 2002)”, [online], October 1996, IETF, URL:http://www.ietf.org/rfc/rfc2002.txt (retrieved Mar. 15, 2006).